My New Dimension
by Vha de Keira
Summary: Naruko, The Elemental Mage, tanpa sengaja melafalkan mantra perpindahan dimensi yang dibacanya disebuah buku kuno yang baru ditemukan di sebuah rumah penyihir tua. Tubuh Naruko yang tidak siap dengan dampak sihir tersebut mengecil, Naruko yang kebingungan akhirnya mendapat seorang nakama baru dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga!/"Ah, Gomenne!, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"/rewritten


**My New Dimension**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or other characters, if I own Naruto, I was Uncle-uncle right now, #peaceBray!**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship, Humor, Family, Little bit Romance maybe?**

 **Pair:Maybe SaufemNaru or ItafemNaru or KakafemNaru or KurafemNaru or SaiFemNaru? Untuk Naruto entahlah…*memohon saran***

 **Summary : Naruko, The Elemental Mage, tanpa sengaja melafalkan mantra perpindahan dimensi yang dibacanya disebuah buku kuno yang baru ditemukan di sebuah rumah penyihir tua. Tubuh Naruko yang tidak siap dengan dampak sihir tersebut mengecil, Naruko yang kebingungan akhirnya mendapat seorang nakama baru dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga!/"Ah, Gomenne!, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"/"Kenapa kau ada disini?"/superduperbadsummary/**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, OT, Gajeness, kacauness, membingungkanness, terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic bahasa lain time traveler yang Vha lupa namanyaness, de el el**

 **Notice:**

"Teuchi-Ossan!" **= Human Speak**

'Tambah' **= Human Mind**

" **Ramennya," = Bijuu/Summon Speak**

' **Lagi' = Bijuu/Summon Mind**

 **[Kedai Ichiraku-Konohagakure] = Place**

 **-A While After Naruto Ate Ramen- = Time**

 **Don't like? Read ajalah dulu, siapa tahu jadi like! #Peace!**

 **VhaMyGoLeo21 Present to you,**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **My New Dimension…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: Meeting** with new nakama and… brother?

[Dimensi lain-Hutan Tanpa Nama]

-10.00 AM-

Seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde semi orange kemerahan diikat high ponytail tampak sedang dihadang oleh tiga ekor err manusia burung?.

"Mau apa kalian!" kata Gadis itu, matanya memperhatikan .

"Tentu saja membunuhmu gadis kecil… walaupun tubuhmu kecil, Bounty-mu cukup mahal loh!" kata salah satu err manusia burung tadi.

Twicth!

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala gadis itu.

"Kecil? Berani-beraninya kau mengatakanku Kecil!" seru gadis itu menunjuk manusia burung itu, rambut blondenya berkibar keatas *bayangin aja kushina marah dengan rambut pirang*.

"Dan aku punya nama dan namaku Naruko!"

"Hahaha kau membuat gadis kecil itu marah Gern" kata manusia burung lainya. "Apa kau mau menangis gadis kecil? Mencari ibumu? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TWICTH! TWICTH! TWICTH!

"Kalian… KALIAN HARUS MATI SEKARANG JUGA!" katanya. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya kearah ketiga penghadangnya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru cerah.

"Poison Smoke Dragon!"

Tiba – tiba saja ada asap hijau berbentuk naga yang muncul dari belakang Naruko. Naga itu lalu terbang kearah Ketiga penghadang Naruko. Naga itu lalu menghilang tepat setelah melewati ketiga penghadang Naruko. Tawa orang orang itu semakin keras karena mengira sihir Naruko gagal. Tanpa mengetahui kalau asap itu kini telah berada didalam tubuh mereka.

Naruko membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi ketiga orang itu.

"Hei kau mau kema- AAAAAHHHHH!" teriak si manusia burung. Nafasnya sesak.

Naruko menghela napasnya. 'Ternyata interval waktunya masih lama, aku harus melatih agar dampaknya cepat dirasakan!' pikirnya.

"Itu dampak dari sihir baruku, belum sempurna sih! Apa kalian menyukainya?" Tanya Naruko innocent.

"Aa… apa… ya… yang… ka… kau… la… lakukan… pa… pada ka… kami iblis?" kata menusia itu terbata-bata karena nafasnya sesak.

"Meracuni kalian dengan Smoke Dragonku tadi karena mengejekku kecil tadi! Gini - gini akukan sudah tujuh belas tahun!" kata Naruko dengan santai. Ditinggalkannya keempat orang itu.  
"Itulah hukuman kalian karena mengejekku kecil!" katanya tanpa menengok kebelakang.

-10.45 AM-

"Ahh! Aku capek karena menghadapi keempat orang tadi, mereka membuatku emosi dan memakai sihir baruku yang menguras tenaga!" Kata Naruko mengeluh. *Vha : Salah sendiri kenapa lo pendek! Makanya banyak yang ngejek! Naruko : APA KAU BILANG! Vha : Naruko itu cantik, baik, sexy, imut, pokoknya pluslah!*nyari aman* Naruko : terimakasih! *nyengir Lebar* Vha: sweatdrop*

'Kriuuuk~~~~'

"Great! Sekarang aku lapar!" Gerutu Naruko.

Mata Naruko melirik kearah siluet rumah di depannya. Naruko mengucek-ucek matanya tidak percaya.

'Hei! Disana ada sebuah Rumah! Sebaiknya aku kesana, siapa tahu ada orang baik yang sedang memasak !' pikir Naruko riang.

Naruko tiba di rumah tua itu, dia cengo sendiri melihat kondisi rumah tua yang tidak layak huni dan sedikit membuat bulu kuduknya itu.

ZRAAAASSH!

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Membuat Naruko terpaksa masuk kedalam rumah menyeramkan itu.

"Hunter mage bego, hujan, capek, rumah tua angker, apa sih yang lebih buruk dari ini?" gerutu Naruko sambil masuk kerumah.

Naruko merinding. Bukannya takut tapi dia sedikit was-was saja, siapa tahu tiba-tiba musuh besarnya datang menghampirinya.

Naruko mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah. Tiba- tiba ada sesuatu berkaki delapan menjatuh tepay di Hidung Naruko, yang langsung membuat anak eh gadis itu berlari ketakutan.

"KYAAA!LABA-LABA!"

Naruko terus berlari sampai ke ruangan penuh buku. Naruko yang terengah-engah langsung membinarkan matanya melihat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sebuah lemari.

"Kyaa! Ada buku, terimakasih Jashin-sama! Kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan sahabat – sahabatku ditengah kesulitan ini!" kata Naruko dengan Gajenya. *Vha: sejak kapan lo jadi pengikut Hidan? Naruko :sejak gua berguru kepada Hidan-sensei, ah Jashin-sama bolehkah aku menyerahkan Vha sebagai tumbal? Vha: Jangaaaan! #kabur*

Naruko mengambil salah satu buku. Ditiupnya debu di permukaan buku yang penuh debu.

"uhuk, uhuk! Buset! Debunya tebel banget, sampe gak kelihatan tulisannya!" kata Naruko. Tapi setelah itu dia menyadari kalau buku yang dipegangnya terbalik. Naruko nyengir sendiri melihat kelakuan bodohnya, maklum makhluk absurd #diRasengan.

"Emm, Kitab Sihir Kuno. Kayaknya menarik baca ahh!" kata Naruko sambil membuka sembarang halaman.

"Mantra perpindahan dimensi, mantra ini termasuk sihir terlarang karena dampak yang diberikannya pada penggunanya yaitu dapat membuat tubuh pengguna menjadi anak kecil dan juga membawa kita ke dimensi asing yang entah penduduknya baik atau jahat, mantra ini juga hanya bisa dilakukan sekali seumur hidup karena dampaknya yang cukup mengerikan, beginilah bunyi mantra sihir tersebut 'Aserhu Demunsiora Toraveru Merhuya!'" Baca Naruko keras-keras tanpa sadar kalau dia membaca Mantra terlarang. Yah, apa yang mau Vha kata? Naruko kan emang bego dari sononya kan? #diRasengan!

"Mantra yang berbahaya, eh tunggu! Aku membacanya keras-keras tadi! AAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba Naruko terhisap dalam pusaran angin, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membaca keras-keras mantra terlarang itu. Sekarang dia hanya pasrah dengan dimensi yang dia tuju.

'Nanti dimensi apa yang bakal kudatangi ya? Apakah dimensi penuh monster kelaparan? Ataukah dimensi Bajak laut yang keren? Ato dimensi dimana Malaikat dan Iblis Berperang? Ato dimensi dengan makhluk seperti katak-katak yang lucu?' Pikir Naruko menebak-nebak dimensi yang akan didatanginya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya semakin lama semakin mengecil menjadi anak kecil.

[Pasar Konoha-Konoha]

-10.00 AM-

"Hei! Jauh jauh dari tokoku Demon Brat!" kata seseorang dengan pakaian seperti tukang roti.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat topeng di toko ini!" kata seorang anak berambut blonde dengan aksen kemerahan dipinggirnya.

"Pergi kau kesana Demon! Jangan ganggu pak tua ini!"

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya…" kata anak berumur sekitar enam tahun itu meminta maaf.

"Cepat pergi sana! Jangan ganggu pak tua itu!"

"Atau kau ingin kami hajar haaah!"

Anak itu menghela nafas. Dia pergi dari tempat itu, dirasakan bahu dan punggung sakit menerima lemparan batu dari para warga yang menyorakinya.

"Hei lihat itukan Kyuubi!" Kata seorang anak.

"Benar! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia?" kata temannya.

"Yah, Ayo!"

Kedua Anak itu menghadang bocah yang sedang berjalan santai itu.

"Apalagi? Aku sekarang tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kata Naruto memandang dengan malas kedua Anak itu.

Sementara kedua Anak tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan mu kok!" kata Anak itu membujuk.

"Iya, ayo kita bermain Hide and Seek" kata temannya. *sok bahasa inggris padahal bahasa inggrisnya ancur*

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Ayo kita main didekat hutan emm…"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" seru bocah yang dipanggil naruto tadi.

"Ai dan temanku ini Yu!" kata Hayaki pada Naruto.

[Shi no Mori-Konoha]

-10.45-

Ketiga anak itu kini berada didepan sebuah hutan yang biasa disebut Hutan Shi no Mori alias Hutan kematian alias The Death Forest.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bermain! Aku yang jaga! Kalian berdua pergilah bersembunyi ditempat yang mudah kutemukan ya!" kata Yu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Hai!" kata Naruto dan Ai.

"Pastikan dia masuk ke shi no mori!" bisik Yu kepada Ai.

"Beres!" jawab Ai.

"Baiklah pergi sana! Aku akan mulai menghitung! Ich! Nii!" kata Yu sembari menutup matanya.

"Curang!" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia telah melewati Gerbang Shi no mori.

Ai dan Yu memandangi kepergian Naruto, mereka diam-diam pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah bersembunyi diantara semak-semak menunggu Yu datang untuk menemukannya.

[Shi no mori-684,2 m diatas laut]

-07.30 PM-

Sebuah pusaran angin terbentuk di atas langit Shi no mori, seorang anak perempuan berambut Blonde semi Orange kemerahan dengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran dan memegang buku yang nampak sudah sangat tua.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Naruko tanpa menyadari dia tengah berada diketinggian enam ratus delapan puluh empat koma dua meter diatas laut.*niat banget bikin ketinggiannya*.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

7 detik

180883 detik #plak! Becanda!

"KYAAAAAAA! AKU JATUH! TIDAK! ANDA SANGAT JAHAT JASHIN-SAMA! MENGAPA HARUS DIATAS INI AUTHOR BEGO!" Teriak Naruko sekeras-kerasnya sampai-sampai Vha bisa mendengar teriakannya dari laptop Vha, ah bukan! Itu cuman abang Vha yang lagi mandi! *ditimpuk* #lupakan

1 second

2 second

3 second

1234567 BARANG SEKEN BARANG SEKEN! SIAPA BELI! #lupakan teriakan Gaje ini

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" kata Naruko bingung. Dilihatnya kebawah.

"Wah ternyata masih jauh ya! Aku bisa minum ocha dulu nih!" kata Naruko sambil mengambil sebuah termos kecil dari tas kecil yang ia sandang *Vha lupa bilang kalau Naruko bawa Tas ya? Kalau yang mau tau penampilan Naruko nanti Vha Jelasin dibawah!*

"Ah, enaknya!" Kata Naruko sambil meminum Ochanya. Tanpa ia sadari jaraknya dengan daratan tinggal lima meter saja.

BRUAKKK!

Naruko terjatuh diatas sesuatu eh, seseorang…

"ADUUH! ITTAAAI!" seru orang yang ditimpa Naruko.

"Ah,Gomenne! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruko kepada Makhluk pirang yang ditimpanya –yang sedang mencoba untuk duduk-.

"Tidak apa-apa? kau sendiri bagaimana?" kata Makhluk pirang itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kata Naruko lega, dia tersenyum kepada Makhluk pirang itu.

Makhluk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh –Menurut Naruko- lama sekali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?" Tanya Makhluk pirang tak berbentuk itu #dirasengan setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri memandangi Naruko.

"Ah, itu sedikit rumit mengatakannya! Ohya Namaku Naruko! Umurku kayaknya sekitar Sepuluh tahun, untuk saat ini!" kata Naruko mengulurkan tangannya.

[Shi No Mori-Naruto Side]

-10 Minutes Before Naruko's Fall-

Naruto masih menunggu dua orang yang dikiranya temannya. Sudah 8 jam 35 menit 34 detik 4 milidetik dia menunggu barulah Naruto menyadari kalau mereka telah mengerjainya melalui sensornya. Pasti anak-anak itu berpikir kalau ia sekarang sudah mati dimakan binatang buas.

Naruto sudah pasrah, dia lupa bagaimana jalan untuk kembali.

'Kriuuk~~~~~'

Naruto memegang perutnya, seharusnya ia tahu kalau akan dikerjai lagi. Jika ia tahu ia pasti menolak dan sekarang sedang memakan ramen di kedai Ichiraku ditemani Teuchi-Ossan dan Ayame-nee.

Tapi Naruto terlalu senang karena ada yang mau bermain dengannya sehingga tidak menggunakan otak besarnya untuk berpikir bahwa itu adalah jebakan.

Dan jadilah dia yang sekarang, kesepian, lapar, haus, lelah. Didongkakkan kepala keatas langit. Matanya terbelalak, dia mengucek-ucek matanya.

Seorang Anak perempuan yang sedang meminum Ocha terjatuh dari atas langit dan akan menimpa ]dirinya. Tunggu!, Menimpa dirinya! Naruto tersadar dan mau menghindar. Tapi sudah terlambat, Gadis itu sudah menimpa dirinya.

'Apanya yang Bidadari jatuh dari langit tepat dihadapanku! Ini mah TEPAT DIPUNGGUNGKU!' Rutuk Naruto untuk lagu sebuah boyband dari Indonesia yang pernah Naruto dengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" samar samar Naruto mendengar suara halus yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Jawab Naruto sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kata Gadis berambut blonde itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terpesona senyuman Naruko, dipandangnya Naruko. 'Cantiknya! Aku jadi ingin punya kakak seperti dia… Oh ya! Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Hokage-jiji! Pasti dia setuju!' pikir Naruto berangan-angan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit seperi itu?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Ah, Itu sedikit rumit untuk menjelaskannya, Oh ya! Namaku Naruko! Umurku kayaknya sekitar tujuh tahun saat ini!" kata Naruko riang sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untuk saat ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi sembari menyambut tangan Naruko.

"Euh! Is Complicated! Ohya namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruko sambil membantu Naruto bangun.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto? Kue ikan?" Tanya Naruko bingung.

"Bukan! Arti namaku Maelstrom tau!" kata Naruto membetulkan arti namanya.

"Lagian arti namamu apa? Namamu itu seperti benda yang digunakan orang dalam tarian tradisionalkan!"

"Aku nggak tahu! Dari dulu aku dipanggil kayak gitu," kata Naruko cuek.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anak perempuan itu.

"Jadi ini dimana sih Naruto?"

"Konoha! Kau kenapa kau tidak tahu sih!"

'Konoha? Daun tersembunyi? Kenapa nama di dimensi aneh-aneh sih!' pikir Naruko.

"Aku kan baru jatuh dari langit Naruto-kun!" kata Naruko sweatdrop.

"Naruto!" seru seorang kakek-kakek berjenggot seperti kambing #dihajarsandaimehokage.

"HOKAGE JIJI!" sahut Naruto sampai membuat telinga orang yang disebelah dan orang yang lagi menulisnya tuli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto! Siapa gadis kecil ini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Twicth!

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Naruko. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia baru menyadari sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa marah lagi karena tubuhnya memang kecil. *Vha:Dari dulu kecil juga kok!*

"Dia teman pertamaku jiji! Dia dijatuhkan dari langit oleh Kami-sama untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untukku!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ala rubahnya. Seenaknya saja ia mengklaim Naruko sebagai kakaknya! Vha tidak terima pacar Vha dibegitukan! #plak!

"Eh? Jatuh dari langit? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen bingung.

"Begini , Naruko tadi bermain Hide and Seek bersama Ai dan Yu tapi mereka ternyata mengerjaiku, aku lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar sampai Naru-nee jatuh dari langit dan menimpaku!" kata Naruto."Iya kan Naru–" lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruko yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, Naruto tiba-tiba merinding.

"Aku kecil, sekarang ternyata aku telah menjadi anak kecil. Benar – benar kecil!" Gumamnya.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan di kantorku Naruto dan–"

" Dia Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki!" jawab Naruto masih dengan cengiran rubahnya. Sementara Naruko? Dia masih depresi melihat kenyataan kalau dia adalah anak kecil mulai sekarang.

"Baiklah Naruto dan Naruko ayo pergi!" ajak Hiruzen.

"Oke Hokage Jiji! Ayo Nee-chan!" kata Naruto sambil menarik (paksa) tangan Naruko.

Ketiga orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan shi no mori.

[Kantor Hokage]

-A While After The Meeting of Naruko and Naruto-

"Jadi, kau mulai sekarang jadi kakaknya Naru-kun ya?" Kata Hokage pada Naruko yang sudah sadar (?).

"Tentu saja Jiji! Naru-nee kan cantik Naru imut! Naru-nee Pasti mau jadi kakak Naru!" Sahut Naruto riang. *Vha: Dari tadi lo aja yang ngomong! Biarkan Naruko-Cwwaaaan ngomong dong! Naruto : Eh? Bukannya lo yang ngetik? Kenapa nyalahin gue? Vha : Ah iya! Lupa aku! Naruto: Sweatdrop*

"Aku bicara dengan Naruko, Naruto! Bagaimana Naruko?" Kata Hokage.

"Yah, walau dia yang memutuskannya sendiri, aku tak keberatan juga dengan title itu Hokage-sama, aku senang punya adik seperti Naru-kun!"kata Naruko sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Panggil aku jiji saja sama seperti Naruto, oh ya ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa Naruko?"

"Sepuluh tahun, memangnya ada apa jiji?"

"Apa kau mau akademi ninja Naruko?" Tanya Hokage lagi.

'Ternyata aku terdampar di Dimensi ninja, apa aku sebaiknya jadi ninja yah?' pikir Naruko.

"Aku…"

0-{TBC}-0

 **Yo! Vha balik lagi dengan fic terGaje sedunia! Ngomong ngomong, ni fic Ancur+Abal+Jelek+Rumit+Aneh+Pasaran+Ngebosenin+GajeBanget bakal dilanjut atau gak? Soalnya Vha cuman iseng-iseng fic Gaje ini! diReview boleh, di flame juga boleh,,,**


End file.
